


Like A Diamond

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fashion Show, Hockey Player!Sid, Model!Sid, No secret after the show, Secret Relationship, Singer!Geno, Victoria's Secret Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid was playing for a hockey team, she was Canadian and had gold medals and Stanley Cup. Some people have made her the offer to participate in the Victoria's Secret because of what she has done, she couldn't refuse and it's was a good occasion for prove to everyone that hockey players can be model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while watching almost all video of Victoria's Secret Show with performances.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid was playing for a hockey team, she was Canadian and had gold medals and Stanley Cup. Some people have made her the offer to participate in the Victoria's Secret because of what she has done, she couldn't refuse and it's was a good occasion for prove to everyone that hockey players can be model.

It was weird for her because she doesn't like the spotlight, being the first female player in the NHL, had numerous medals and prizes. His private life is also well kept, because no one is aware that she is in a relationship with a singer of a Russian group since a few years and he was working in the US because he have launched a solo career. This singer was Evgeni Malkin and his name was Geno Malkin for the scene. For now, no one knew they were together, apart from a few friends and family. They have met when one day he came to a game and they talked after the game, and then little by little Geno came to the Consol Energy Center to skate and play a little, because he played hockey for a while before becoming a singer. They became a couple a few months after their first meeting. But little by little even if their relationship was hidden, she did not want to lie because she was happy with Geno. She have asked Geno to go to the show with her to support her.

But what Sid did not know is that Geno was already invited to the show for singing, which was a great honor. On this occasion Geno had reserved a little surprise for Sidney.

The big night have arrived, Sidney was a bit stressed for the show because nobody had really seen in outfits like that, then she saw Geno in backstage and she was even more surprised.

"I thought you were in the stands"

"No, actually when you have been invited to the show I was also invited to sing " 

"I'm glad you're here, because I'm a little stressed" 

"I know, I see this, you don't have to be worried, everything will be alright" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"I prepared a little something for my performance" 

"Huh, what?" 

"You will see "

It was the big moment for Geno because he will sing in the fashion show and it's also at this time that the surprise will be made for everyone, because he will sing the song by walking at the same time as Sid will do it and he will kiss her just before a key moment in the song he sang. This was going to be the end of the secret relationship, it was the moment. 

Geno entered in the stage and begun to sing, little by little the Victoria's Secret angels came and Sid came on stage and it was the moment that Geno chooses to do what he will do, he walked at the same time and at the end of the catwalk he kissed Sid.

"Like a Diamond in my life and in the sky, I will always love you" it was the important moment of the song and continued to sing the song after that, he takes the hand of Sid until she leaves the scene.

Then at the end of the performance, Sid goes to see Geno and said "What did you have done?"

"It was my surprise, no more secret for our relationship, it's time for show everyone that we are together"

"Geno..."

"You know that the song, I have written this song for you, so the song is important for us and it's for that. That I did this, because I don't want to hide anything"

"Me too Geno, I don't want to hide anymore"

They kissed.

The show continued after that, where Sid was a little more relaxed, Geno was going to settle in the stands and each time she returned in the catwalk she saw him and she was smiling.

After the show, everyone could see on the internet or another way, what was happening between Sid & Geno.

When Sid has resumed training with the team, some players have told her about the show, and they were happy for her because this was fine. 

Then, during the interview after training there has been some reporter asked "You surprised us during this show"

"I think I surprised a lot of people during this fashion show"

"You also have surprised many people with what happened"

"I didn't know what would have happened, but my boyfriend decided to make a little surprise"

"It's a good surprise"

"Yes, the surprise was good, because now I don't have to hide about with the person that i date and I am happy"

Some paparazzi have come little by little after the show and games because for them what have happened during the show was important because now they knew with who Geno was in a couple.

Geno was nominated for a ceremony award for his song and he won the prize, he was accompanied by Sid where he dedicated the victory "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, because she was the one who have inspired me for this song".

At the end of the season, Sid & Geno announced that they will be married.

On this occasion Geno has released a new song, and when released the video for the song, it was shot with Sid.

They married in the summer.

**END**

 


End file.
